Spade
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: So two idiots think that they can have sex with each other for 6 whole years and never catch any feelings of any kind. They are both insecure and poor at communication. Tim sees an opportunity to get his rocks off with John and Ginger gets jealous because 6 years is kind of a long time to be having sex with someone without having a talk about whether you're still single or not. LOL


**A/N: So I have this headcanon that John can speak Swedish because of Swedish ancestry and I wrote a long ass fic about Tim joining the band and it has a ton of drama and I am debating posting that one. I literally just wrote this whole fic an hour or so ago and since this one is a lot lighter and shorter than the other one I am posting this one instead. Also, I have a headcanon of Tim joining the band and John having the hots for him but he's already either in a committed relationship with Ginger(that's in the long fic I didn't post) or has been fucking Ginger for 6 years(This story). Either way Ginger gets jealous as fuck.**

 **Fic title is Spade by Marilyn Manson from The Golden age of Grotesque.**

* * *

John gasps as strong fingers dig into his thigh. He had been flirting with Tim for a while. He excused it as ''joking around'. Tim was fairly new to the band and John would be lying if he said that he didn't have a crush on the guy.

He liked teasing his Swedish friend. What made it even more fun was that John himself understood Swedish. John had been debating fucking with Tim by whispering dirty things in his native tongue to entice him.

The only obstacles the two had were time and Ginger.

John had been Ginger's fuck toy for 6 years now. He and Ginger had an agreement that still didn't have any rules past what safety words to use. John was slowly starting to get very tired of it. He wanted more but was afraid of Ginger turning him away. Ginger was so set on the idea of them being ''best bros'' in public and John resented it. 6 fucking years of being in the closet and pretending that he didn't have a thing for his ''bro''.

Ginger wasn't much for dating so John didn't have to worry about Ginger's girlfriends trying to kill him or struggling with sharing Giner with someone else. John wasn't looking for anything serious with anyone other than Ginger who only wanted fucking friendship apparently. For 6 years the only person he fucked with was Ginger.

You could say that they were officially unofficial.

Official in the sheets and unofficial in the streets. John was fine with that. Or at least that's what he told himself to ease the pain.

On the bright side, it gave him the freedom to flirt and be a tease to other men. John noticed that when he flirted and teased other men in front of Ginger it would make his lover uncomfortable. John knew that later when they got in bed Ginger's thrusts would be rough and deep and his pace unforgiving.

John would be left a gasping mess after the drummer took out his frustrations on his ass. Usually, this brutal assault resulted in John having two orgasms. Ginger knew how to find his prostate with ease and pound into it as much as he could. Ginger was the only man to ever give John orgasms without ever touching his dick.

Ginger would tie his hands together and forbid him for touching himself because he had been a bad boy. The predatory look in Ginger's eyes along with his voice going down an octave sounding guttural and hoarse had John shivering.

John loved that side of Ginger. It was so different from the cute and bubbly way he behaved every day. Not many would believe it but Ginger was a dom through and through. A ruthless beast in bed.

John was a sub so he felt that they were the perfect match.

Over the years they had both explored many kinks some that were tame and others that were on the fucked up side. John loved it. Ginger was so very open-minded and willing to try anything once. John never felt judged by Ginger only accepted.

When they first started fucking around they did a bunch of kinky shit and that was pretty much it. Ginger refused to kiss him or even look him in the eyes as they rutted against each other like teenagers. With time Ginger let John kiss him and caress him. It wasn't until 3 years in that they had first made love and not just fucked. Before then they had kinky and sometimes degrading aggressive sex. But by the third year of their friendship, something had changed.

Ginger was more receptive to kisses, caresses, love bites, and the biggest surprise of all, making love to him. Slowly, gently, teasingly slow. As if Ginger was savoring every second he was inside of him. John loved when Ginger got into his lovemaking moods. John loved Ginger's featherlight kisses and touches. It made him feel loved and cherished.

Whenever he thinks of Ginger grunting above him as he makes love to him, his hips making small circles, John has to stifle a moan. The feeling of being underneath Ginger was pure extasy for him. It just felt right. As if it was meant to happen. As if they were both puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

''Mmmm I wonder what you're thinking so hard about...'' Tim says sitting next to john on the couch he was sitting on.

John was sitting on the couch placed in the back of the tour bus. At first, he was playing his guitar but that had all been forgotten when he started thinking about Ginger fucking him. This tour was insane they hadn't had time to screw. It had been 3 days and John was feeling it.

John was very thankful for the guitar sitting in his lap.

''Hello! Earth to John!'' Tim exclaims laughing.

John gasps and shakes his head to wake himself up from his daydreams. He wants to be fucked hard and raw into his hotel mattress after the show tonight. This schedule is hectic he doesn't know how much his dick can take. He looks over at Tim and instantly regrets it.

Tim is wearing a skin-tight black shirt and just as tight jeans. His hair looks tousled by sleep and his eyes look tired but still very alluring. He had this laid-back lazy look to him that only increased his sex appeal.

John feels his cock thump against the guitar.

Goddamn it.

Tim looks a little worried,''You okay man? You're scaring me...''

''I'm good.'' John lies.

''Hm...'' Tim says not buying it.

''Where's Ginger?'' John asks trying his hardest not to blush.

''He went to the meeting with Marilyn this morning. They won't be back until like...before the show...I'm bored and Pogo is out somewhere fucking bitches or something...'' Tim grunts rolling his eyes.

''Hmmm...I see...'' John mumbles through clenched teeth. Sexual frustration kills. He's pretty sure he's going to either bust a nut on his guitar or kill over soon. He looks over at Tim who is studying him and John almost wants to tell him to leave.

Tim just keeps looking at him with those sultry lidded eyes and John wants to die or suck Tim's dick, he can't figure out which one he wants to happen first. If he dies first could he come back as a ghost and give Tim a blow job? John's eyebrows rise as he sits there and considers what a ghost blow job would feel like. Would it just feel like air? Or heat? Would he feel it at all? Do ghosts have gag reflexes?

''John!'' Tim yells exasperated.

''What? Why are you yelling?'' John says shaking himself from his musings.

''I have been saying your name for a whole minute while you stared in space. Are you sure you okay man? Did you take something?''

''No! Of course not!'' John says looking offended.

''Sorry dude you just seem mighty high right now,'' Tim says cocking an eyebrow.

More like mighty horny John thought.

John sighs,''Look...well...you ever been so horny that you can't think straight?''

Tim lifts his eyebrows in amusement,''Hmm yes...I have...are you right now?''

''No.'' John lies looking away.

Tim chuckles and gets up. He pulls the guitar off of John being careful not to fuck up the strap. He sits the guitar down gently before plopping down next to John. He idly rubs at the bulge in the front of John's jeans before scratching at it. The friction making John whine.

Tim snickers behind his hand,''You look so desperate...''

John rolls his head back and thrusts upwards. Tim takes the hint and unbuttons John's pants. He pulls him out and admires him. He swirls his finger over the head of John's cock.

John hisses in Swedish,''Suck it...please...''

Tim's fingers stop,''What!? Did you just? Oh fuck that so fucking hot...''

John hums in Swedish,''Please...''

Tim gets on his knees and takes him in bobbing his head enthusiastically. John laces his fingers into Tim's hair and guides him. John says words of encouragement in Tim's native tongue and moans loudly when it results in Tim taking him in the back of his throat.

John knows he's not going to last long especially feeling the back of Tim's throat contracting on his cock.

When Tim idly rubs at a sensitive spot behind John's balls he loses it. With a shout, John comes down Tim's awaiting throat. He convulses underneath the other man stars still behind his eyes. Tim's blow job rivaled Ginger's. Ginger was very talented at giving blow jobs but it was a rare occurrence so John savored it whenever he could. John loved receiving bj's but he respected the fact that Ginger didn't too much enjoy giving them. He had to be in a certain mood.

John sighs feeling boneless. He hums happily. Tim stands up quickly and whispers,''Open your mouth and keep it open.''

John does as he's told. John watches as Tim jerks himself quickly his hand a blur on his cock as he positions the tip of his cock on John's mouth. John went slack-jawed to catch all of Tim's come.

Tim comes with a shuddering groan. John keeps his mouth open as Tim keeps spilling his seed down his throat,''You love eating come I see...''

John nods just a little as the last few drops of come hit his tongue.

''Fuck...'' Tim sighs and tucks himself back into his pants and flops back on the couch to light a cigarette.

John let out a content sigh. He fought the urge to cuddle with Tim because he felt that would be weird and awkward. His body language must have told on him because Tim pulled John closer to him to cuddle against his side as he took a drag from his cigarette.

''I can tell that you're a sentimental motherfucker. Let me guess, you want a kiss too?'' Tim asks softly tilting John's head towards him.

John nods looking to the side nervously.

Tim leans in and the two of them share a very heated kiss. It starts gentle and teasing at first before Tim slithers his tongue into John's mouth and the two moan into the heated kiss. John tastes himself on Tim's tongue.

Tim slowly crawls on top of him still kissing him furiously. When the kiss breaks John whimpers,''You're so fucking sexy.'' In Swedish and with that, the dick sucking starts all the way over again.

()

The show was fun but tiring. When they finished the set John caught Tim's eyes the two of them kept looking at each other as they walked off stage together. John had to fight the urge to get on his knees and take Tim's fat cock to the back of his throat again.

John pulls Tim to the side and whispers in Swedish,''Come to my hotel room later?''

Tim smirks and wags his finger at him,''Not tonight you needy bitch. I'm partying all night tonight. Maybe some other time...'' Tim makes a mock kissy face at him before slipping past him. John blushes feeling a little excited by Tim's teasing.

He gasps when he feels a hand slap his back,''Your guitar solo was fucking awesome tonight John.'' Ginger says smiling at him.

''Thanks, Ging!'' John says smiling back,''You have a lot more energy than normal tonight!''

''I sure do...so you know what that means for you right?'' Ginger mumbles in his ear.

John shuddered. Fuck...he felt like he just hit the lotto. Endlessly fucking hot men all day is one of his most frequent daydreams,''I'll be waiting in bed for you...'' John moans getting his things from his dressing room and heading to his hotel room to take a shower and lay on the bed for Ginger.

Ginger came up 30 minutes later and hopped in the shower.

John was as naked as the day he was born sprawled out on the bed without an ounce of shame. He purred when Ginger walked out of the shower still dripping but ignoring it in favor of pouncing onto John.

John giggles as Ginger kisses and sucks at his neck possessively. John feels Ginger getting hard against his thigh.

Ginger whispers,''I missed this so fucking much...''

John moans,''Me too...I was aching for you earlier today.''

Ginger mumbles,''Mind if we start off slow tonight? I have enough stamina to go a few rounds...''

''Oh fuck...''John gasps imagining Ginger rutting into him relentlessly,''Do whatever you want...''

Ginger snickers and kisses John passionately. The kiss was languid and loving. They ran their hands up and down each other's bodies as they took their time mapping out each other's mouths as though they haven't done this a million times already.

Ginger gets some lube from the side table that John sat there just for this moment and gets his fingers really wet. John's laying on his back. Ginger makes John spread his legs so that he can slide one of his fingers in,''Fuck...after all the shit we do you're still so tight...''

John smirks and wiggles his hips asking for Ginger to put in another finger.

Ginger complies and goes painstakingly slow. John whines,''Go faster!''

''Why?'' Ginger taunts smirking slowing down.

''Fuck! Please! Please!''

Ginger goes a little faster,''Please what?''

John blushes and looks to the side,''Please Daddy...''

Ginger rams another finger in and goes much faster making John shake and groan.

''Please daddy what?'' Ginger asks breathlessly.

''Just fuck me already!'' John exclaims practically sobbing his cock was leaking and his balls were aching. Ginger always worked him up so quickly.

''Ah-ah-ah...be a good boy and I'll consider it...'' Ginger taunts putting in a third finger.

''Please! Please! Just Please! I've been thinking about this all day trying not to fucking touch myself but failing.'' John whines out frustrated.

Ginger's big eyes went impossibly wide for a split second and John knew that he had gotten to him,''Hmmm...what do you imagine me doing to you?''

''Making love to me...kissing me...grinding down on me in missionary...gentle touches and kisses...and fuck...'' John arched his back as Ginger's fingers brushed against his spot.

Ginger's eyes were clouded in lust,''It's taking every bit of my strength not to fuck you unconscious right now Johnny...''

''Then do it...stop teasing me! I need your cock...''John grunts pouting.

''Fuck.'' Ginger takes his fingers out and reaches for a condom. John watches him slide it on before Ginger slams into him without warning. Ginger lets out a small cry,''So fucking tight...''

John smiles at being able to make Ginger falter the way he does. Ginger starts making love to John in the motion that John loves. His hips circling slightly as he grinds into John's tight heat.,''Oh fuck Kenny...''

Ginger chuckles loving John's overwhelmed reaction. The two of them share a heated kiss. Ginger kisses down his face before kissing and biting at his neck. John moans and runs his hands up and down Ginger's back whining his name.

Ginger licks at John's earlobe before whispering,''Say it louder.''

John shouts his name and Kenny rewards him with a kiss and increased the pace. The two stay locked together rutting for a while longer until John comes for the first time that night without Ginger so much as breathing on his cock.

Ginger chuckles looking amused as he watches John convulse and ride out his orgasm,''My filthy little slut loves daddy's cock...you can't get enough of it can you?'' Ginger's pace speeds up and John thinks that he can see God. His mouth goes slack as his bandmate hits against his prostate at an unforgiving pace.

John is speaking gibberish by the time Ginger reaches ''beast mode'' as John calls it. John's thighs are quivering and he's at a lost for words.

Ginger chuckles darkly above him. John is a quivering panting mess as Ginger puts his legs on his shoulders lifting him up off the bed slightly and changing the angle. He's very deep in. John gasps he wouldn't be surprised if Ginger was all the way in his guts. His eyes were wide with shock at the intense sensation.

Ginger laughs at his expression and keeps up the brutal pace.

John knew he was going to lose it soon,''C-coming...c-com-OH!'' was all that he could manage before he seized again from how sensitive he was. He was getting even more sensitive but Ginger didn't let up. Ginger was huffing and sweating above,''Gonna come too baby...''

John could only lay there and let the other man continue to use him. Eventually Ginger stilled inside of him with a sharp yelp,''Fuck!''

John moaned loving when his partner came. It made his spent cock twitch a little. Ginger pulls out of him and takes off the condom. John moves to roll over but Ginger catches his wrist,''Where the fuck are you going? I haven't even gotten started yet!''

John moans blissfully at that.

He hit the jackpot in terms of lovers. Ginger was his everything. He vaguely thought about Tim but the thoughts were cut off by Ginger putting on another condom and flipping John over to keep fucking him into the headboard.

Hopefully, the neighbors don't mind.

()

The next morning John and Ginger were back in their ''best bro mode'' as John calls it. Ginger was talking to him about his dogs at home and a new show he just started watching as if they weren't fucking like rabbits just a few hours ago. Ginger used words like man, dude, and bro. It kind of made John's heartache but John didn't really want to dwell on it.

Could just be heartburn.

They ordered room service and sat in John's hotel room eating and watching trashy tv all day. John felt comfortable just hanging out with the drummer even though he felt something nagging at him in the back of his mind.

()

It was night time and Ginger left out to go somewhere. John couldn't really remember. He just laid in his bed he was thinking about getting his Telecaster and just playing with that when he hears knocks at his door. As soon as he opened it he was attacked with passionate kisses. He let the door slam behind Tim as he was pushed back onto the bed. With a jolt, he remembered how fucking much his ass hurt. He visually winced and Tim asked him what was wrong. John was about to answer but was cut off by knocks on the door,''Hey John! Um, I forgot something in there!''

John blanched and pushed Tim off of him. He opened the door with a very forced smile,''Um...hey Ginger...what did you forget?'' John said his voice stiff and he moved his eyes to the side as a way of telling Ginger that they had company.

Ginger looked behind John to see Tim sitting on the bed.

Ginger blushed and looked away nervously,''Um...I...left my...wallet...''

''Oh okay,'' John says trying to sound not embarrassed and nervous.

''Hey Tim!'' Ginger says waving at him kindly.

''Hey,'' Tim said smiling.

John got Ginger his wallet and before Ginger left he asked Tim,''You coming to the party later Tim?''

''Nah,'' Tim said shrugging.

''That's strange. You're normally the belle of the ball. Oh well...I'll catch ya next time then buddy.'' With that Ginger walked out without a care in the world.

''You don't have to ride me or anything. I just want a blow job.'' Tim says his tone casual.

''Can do...''John moans getting on his knees. His mind just couldn't shake off a feeling growing in his stomach.

Guilt.

()

Tim had stayed the night and cuddled with John. He felt safe and secure in his new lover's arms. The next morning was slightly awkward from John's side but other than that everything went fine.

On the tour bus, everyone minded their own business. John couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched though. He sat on the couch in the back of the bus and played his Telecaster. John smiles when Tim sat next to him.

''Do you ever stop playing that thing?'' Tim asks softly.

''Nope. Was born with it.'' John says shrugging.

Tim smirks and leans onto him. All of the guys were on the bus today and John was afraid of being caught cuddling so he gently leans away. Tim looks unbothered and instead settles for placing his hand on John's shoulder.

Ginger came in like a bat out of hell and plopped down on the couch next to Tim. John nearly jumped at how fast the drummer ran in.

''I see that you're in one of your hyperactive moods today Kenny!'' John says chuckling.

Ginger snickers,''I am. I hate being stuck on this bus when I feel like running fuckin laps around it.''

Tim awkwardly shifts in between the two. His hand still on John's shoulder. Ginger pretends to stretch and knocks Tim's hand from John's shoulder, a sickly sweet smile on his face the entire time. Tim blinked a few times at Ginger questioningly but Ginger feigns stupidity.

John felt the air grow cold and awkward,''Soooo oookaaay. Um...how much longer till we get to where we need to go?''

''Just an hour this time...we're just going one city over,'' Tim says shrugging.

''Oh okay...''John says still feeling awkward.

Tim turns on the tv and they sit in silence for a while.

Tim discreetly put his hand on John's thigh and rubs soothing circles into it. John melted into the touch but snapped out of it when he realized his lover was right beside them and quite perceptive.

Tim's finger inched up John's thigh teasingly and John's breath hitched. He shuddered at the contact. Tim mumbles in Swedish,''You are so beautiful.''

John whispered back in Swedish,''Stop we're in public! Wait until we're in a hotel room or something...''

John blushes when he catches Ginger staring at them. Ginger knew that he could speak Swedish. He was the only person other than family that knew. Ginger didn't know a lick of Swedish but liked to hear him speak it on nights when they cuddled together and talked in hushed whispers.

Ginger was grinding his teeth, a very bad habit he does when he is anxious, angry, or nervous.

John knocks Tim's hand off of his thigh and laughs awkwardly,''Haha. Funny joke Tim haha. Isn't he so funny?'' John asks Ginger.

Ginger couldn't look any more unamused if he tried. He simply looked back at the tv without answering John's question.

Shit.

()

In their shared dressing room, Ginger was a nervous wreck. He moved in a blur dropping stuff and tripping over things.

John places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down,''You okay man?''

Ginger takes a deep breath before turning to look at him,''Tim didn't leave your room last night...''

''Um? What?'' John asks softly.

''Why didn't he leave your room last night John?'' Ginger asks eyes growing cold.

''We just lost track of time and fell asleep...'' John says shrugging.

Ginger snarled,''If you're fucking him just tell me! I won't get mad...''

''I...I'm fucking him...'' John admits.

His breath catches when Ginger pushes him backward,''Fucking slut!''

''I thought you said you wouldn't be mad...''John mumbles.

Ginger pushes past him and stomps down the hallway.

''Kenny!'' John calls after him.

Ginger simply flips him off without even looking back.

John felt like the biggest asshole ever.

()

After the show, John rushed back to his dressing room. To his surprise, Tim slipped inside and asked him what was wrong. Before John could even answer Ginger stomped in,''This room is reserved for me and John only, Skold.''

''I know that but I want to know what's bothering John so badly...I'll be out in a second,'' Tim says quickly.

''He's fine. Leave.'' Ginger says quickly.

''Dude what the fuck is up with you today!?'' Tim asks getting agitated.

Ginger frowns stepping up to Tim glaring at him,''Has he told you anything about me? About the fact that we have been fucking for 6 fucking years?''

''Um...no but I just assumed you guys were...and I thought you two were just fuck buddies and it was all good...John seemed to be okay with fucking me so...'' Tim said shrugging.

Ginger glared banefully at John,''Oh really? So you're okay with just going out and fucking other people now? Okay! Two can play that game! I'm going to the afterparty, getting shitfaced, and getting me some! Might even fuck two people! Who knows?''

John felt a sharp pang in his heart at the thought of Ginger fucking someone else. Maybe this is what Ginger is feeling? It brought tears to John's eyes. Why was this pain so fucking strong? He didn't want to cry in front of his bandmates. He turned away from Ginger and mumbled,''Good. Have fun...''

Ginger fumes and kicks a chair so hard it flies into the wall opposite of them and gets stuck in the plaster. Tim is slack-jawed,''Holy shit.''

''So you don't care? You don't care at all that I'll be out fucking other people?'' Ginger exclaims.

John couldn't bring himself to answer. He felt sobs coming on. He hid his face in his hair. The thought of Ginger fucking someone else killed him inside. How could he have been so stupid?

''I see how it is! 6 fucking years of using me! I knew it! I fucking knew you were using me!'' Ginger screamed his voice breaking.

''I...I thought we were just fuck buddies...''John mumbled.

''We were! And I really wanted to keep up the charade so that you wouldn't get freaked out and leave me!''

''Charade?'' John asks turning around slowly.

''Um...Um, I've got to go...water a cactus...'' Tim mumbles awkwardly backing out of the room and closing the door.

Ginger sighs his voice tearful,''You know! The whole friends with benefits charade! I tried so hard to be ''bros'' with you...I just can't fucking take this shit! I tried to ignore my feelings but fuck! I can't fucking do this anymore John!''

''What are you saying?'' John asks his voice breaking.

''I love you,'' Ginger says softly.

''I love you too...''John whispers back, a few tears spilling out of his eyes.

Ginger blinks back a few tears of his own before pulling John into a tight hug. John hugs him back even tighter.

''The other night when I came inside you...I almost said it...But then thoughts of you pushing me away in disgust made me freeze up...''Ginger murmured softly.

''Same here...''John mumbles gripping Ginger closer.

''Why...why did you do it?'' Ginger mumbles.

''I...find him attractive...and one day I was horny and thinking about you...he sat down and talked to me and started playing with my cock and...things happened...'' John mumbles.

''You should have better self-control than that! What stopped you from pushing him away and leaving to jerk off somewhere?'' Ginger questions frowning.

''I was thinking with the wrong head babe! I'm sorry...'' John sighs feeling horrible.

''You know I expect you to make it up to me right?'' Ginger says his tone threatening.

''In what way babe?'' John asks breathlessly.

''I will punish you any way I see fit and it will all be a surprise...'' Ginger grunts a mischievous look in his eyes. He reaches down and grabs John's cock through his jeans,''This. This is mine...no one else gets to see it, touch it, lick it, anything...if they do and I find out. You will regret it.'' Ginger snarls that predatory look in his eyes again.

''Yes sir...'' John answers shivering.

Ginger smiles sweetly,''Now! You have a long night of worshipping my cock ahead of you.''

The mixture of innocence and perverted mischief in Ginger's eyes had John's jeans getting a little tighter. He'd never get tired of his precious Ginger Snap.

()

Hours later...

''Who the FUCK kicked a Goddamn chair through the Goddamn wall!? I'm not paying for this shit! Where is my agent!''

''Calm down Marilyn it was probably just a mistake!'' Pogo yells.

''FUCK!'' Marilyn screams in frustration,''I swear to fucking God if we get fucking banned from this fucking venue I will fucking kill all of you cock sucking motherfuckers!''

''Marilyn eat a snickers, take a Xanax something. Just please shut the fuck up!'' Pogo yells feeling a migraine come on.

''I'm the one that gets blamed for everything since my name is the name of the motherfucking band!'' And thus began Brian's 5th long-winded speech full of colorful language for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably chock FULL of errors. So please excuse them. I wrote this very quickly and I want to go ahead and post it while I'm still in the mood and can remember it or it will forever be lost in my computer with all my other fics TBH.**


End file.
